Gusoku Options and Pricing
Make sure you read what the prices reflect. Some items are per 1, even though an armor suit may have 2 or more of that item to be considered 'complete' Terminology I prefer to use the Japanese terms for armor parts because they are more accurate and generally reduce any risk of misinterpreting what is meant. When in doubt, consult the glossary below: Do - Torso armor, covering both front and back. Sode - Hanging shoulder armor. This armor is attached directly to the Do. Kusazuri - Hanging skirt of armor. This skirt is attached directly to the Do. Kote - A fully armored sleeve. Tekko - Hand armor. This armor is attached directly to the Kote. Suneate - Shin armor. (Can offer knee protection as well) Haidate - Optional hanging armor that covers outer thighs. Kabuto - The helmet. Shikoro - Hanging armor protecting the back of the head and neck. This armor is attached directly to the Kabuto. Menpo - Face armor. Intro Something to consider when ordering armor is what tier you'd like it to offer. Each material has it's own advantages and disadvantages both in terms of combat and material cost. If you're unsure what material is best: I would strongly recommend going with plate. (Important to remember that Empire Policy forbids leather torso armor.) * Leather is pretty low maintenance but it's 3 times more expensive than steel. However, it is cheaper to dye. Some areas of armor will have to be leather if you intend to use it for cross-gaming. These items will have obvious disclaimers in their corresponding section. * Chain is the most expensive option but can be easily made from superior and maintenance free materials. Check the chart on the right for a quick reference picture concerning metals. For a more in-depth description check here. * Plate can be high maintenance, but it offers the strongest tier protection and frankly is the most intimidating option available. While exotic materials are available, the standard pricing is set for 1.22MM mild steel. Picking a material often isn't the end of it. The next option is what truly dictates the overall price of the armor: How it's held together. There are a few common options: * Rivets - Riveting armor produces very strong connections making for an overall rigid piece. Generally speaking, this is the cheapest way to assemble armor. However, not every armor item can be riveted. * Chain - Many pieces of armor are connected by chainmail. This option is generally only available for the Kote, Haidate, and Suneate, but have been seen in some Kusazuri. (Also important to note that items that feature a lot of chain work will likely make you assemble the rings yourself. It isn't hard, but it is VERY VERY time consuming!) * Lacing - Lacing is usually what most people associate with Japanese armors, it gives it a distinctive and pleasing look. However, one thing we discovered is sometimes over half of the armor cost is tied up in lacing! If the armor is fancier and includes more sets of lacing this figure turns more into 75% of overall cost. Lacing can't be avoided for some pieces like the Sode and Kusazuri. * Welding - Welding is most likely the cheapest option. However the Steel Works is still experimenting with the most effective ways to make this work. This option may not be truly available for some time. Every subsequent section will address options for armors and the pricing. The pricing works as followed (note that not every piece of armor uses every category): * Chain - Estimated per ring. We have formulas to get a generic figure depending on what you're interested in. * Plate - Estimated per square inch of material used. * Leather - Estimated per square inch of material used. * Lacing - Estimated per inch of material used. * Findings - Rivets, grommets, etc are estimated per piece. * Finish - Estimated per supply used. * Dye - Estimated per supply used. * Stitching - Estimated per supply used. * Fabric - Estimated per square inch of material used. * Donation - Like weaponry we require this donation to offset shipping costs and ensure stocks do not dwindle. The Do Estimated base cost: 67.60 The Do covers both your chest and back. Pictures for options will come as they are created! Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Made for a large individual (roughly a XL-2x shirt size) * Heavier grade material shoulder straps * 5 plate belly (unique shape) * 5 plate lower back (unique shape) * 4 plate chest * 4 plate upper back * Full-Lacing construction (makes up $30.60 of the cost) ** Lacing allows for minute articulation, making it easier to fight in. * Connector holes for Sode Options * Lacing holes for Kusazuri ** No additional cost. Don't worry if you forget to mention this 'upgrade' we do it automatically if you order Kusazuri. * Normal/Medium Suit (roughly a medium-large shirt size) ** Marginally less material used, reduces cost by $2.12 * Small Suit (roughly a small shirt size) ** Significantly less material used, reduces cost by $7.26 ** Smaller lacing size used, reduces cost by $15.48 * Heavy Suit (roughly a 3X shirt size) ** More material used, increases cost by $5.92 * Rivet construction instead of laced ** Reduces cost by approximately $24.20 (really depends how many rivets you want, figure is assuming 80 rivets) ** Armor will be stiff, but very strong. * Band-style Plates ** Reduces cost by roughly $3.00 * Decorative Band-style plates ** Increases cost by roughly $20.00 * Additional decorative lacing ** On upper chest: Add $3.92 ** For Kusazuri attachment: add $10.78 * Kozane (lamellar) construction ** This option will require your active commitment to make the scales. This is VERY labor intensive ** Reduce material cost by roughly $3.00 ** Increased lacing requirements will likely cost an additional $50-$60. Potentially much more. ** Will look great! ** Better mobility/articulation * Titanium Construction ** Increases cost by $449.684 ** Reduces weight by 60% ** Stronger material * Stainless Construction ** Increases cost by $64.07 ** Maintenance free material ** Stronger material * High Carbon Construction ** Increases cost by $59.14 ** Stronger material that can be heat-treated * Heavier material ** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $8.71 *** Heavier and sturdier ** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $20.95 *** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended) Sode Estimated base cost per single sode: 14.31 Usually two Sode are used in a suit of armor. The pricing refers to a single sode. Sode attach directly to the Do and are not able to be used alone. It is possible to attach them to non-japanese armor such as a chainmail shirt. Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 3XL shirt) * 6 plate construction * 5 sets of lacing holes * No decorative lacing * Connector holes to the Do. Options * Smaller Sode ** Reduces material cost by $0.92 ** Allows for smaller lacing. Reducing cost by $3.65 * Decorative Ridging ** Increases cost by $5.02 * Decorative Lacing on bottom plate ** Cross lace row (up to 3) *** Increases cost by $1.67 per row ** Dotted row (Only one) *** Increases cost by $0.87 * Full Lacing ** Increases cost by $2.90 ** Seven lacing holes instead of 5 ** Includes full 6 hole outer lacing (instead of 4) * Kozane (lamellar) construction ** This option will require your active commitment to make the scales. This is VERY labor intensive ** Increased lacing requirements will likely cost an additional $15-$20. Potentially more. ** Will look great! * Titanium Construction ** Increases cost by $59.14 ** Reduces weight by 60% ** Stronger material * Stainless Construction ** Increases cost by $8.43 ** Maintenance free material ** Stronger material * High Carbon Construction ** Increases cost by $7.78 ** Stronger material that can be heat-treated * Heavier Material ** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $1.15 *** Heavier and sturdier ** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $2.80 *** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended) Kusazuri E''stimated base cost per single Kusazuri: 12.04'' Usually 5-7 Kusazuri are used in a suit of armor. The pricing refers to a single Kusazuri. Kusazuri attach directly to the Do and are not able to be used alone. Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 3XL shirt) * 5 plate construction * 4 sets of lacing holes * No decorative lacing * Connector holes to the Do. Options * Smaller Kusazuri ** Reduces material cost by $0.82 ** Allows for smaller lacing. Reducing cost by $3.65 * Decorative Ridging ** Increases cost by $5.01 * Decorative Lacing on bottom plate ** Cross lace row (up to 3) *** Increases cost by $1.67 per row ** Dotted row (Only one) *** Increases cost by $0.87 * Expanded Do Lacing ** Increases cost by $3.70 * Full Lacing ** Increases cost by $2.00 ** 5 lacing holes instead of 4 ** Includes full 6 hole outer lacing (instead of 4) * Kozane (lamellar) construction ** This option will require your active commitment to make the scales. This is VERY labor intensive ** Increased lacing requirements will likely cost an additional $15-$20. Potentially more. ** Will look great! * Titanium Construction ** Increases cost by $43.80 ** Reduces weight by 60% ** Stronger material * Stainless Construction ** Increases cost by $6.24 ** Maintenance free material ** Stronger material * High Carbon Construction ** Increases cost by $5.76 ** Stronger material that can be heat-treated * Heavier Material ** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $1.05 *** Heavier and sturdier ** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $2.64 *** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended) Kote Estimated base cost per single Kote: 22.04 It is common practice to have two Kote per suit of armor. The price reflects a single Kote sleeve. Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 2XL shirt) * 3 plate forearm construction * Standard Japanese chain elbow (4-1) Made from blackened stainless steel major rings and black-iron connector rings. * Leather Tekko (hand protection) * Auxiliary upper arm armor made from 0.91MM steel. (armor underneath where a Sode would normally hang) * Standard black foundation fabric * Standard silver grommets * Black lace tighteners Options * Smaller Kote ** Reduces cost by roughly $2.00 * Shino Gote (splint style) ** Increases cost by $1.89 * Hana Weave (Japanese 6-1) ** Increases cost by $2.98 * Nanban Kote (European 4-1) ** Increases cost by $5.10 * Decorative fabric foundation ** Cost increase is likely to be roughly $5-$10 depending on fabric choice * Connector Ring Colors ** 'Stainless' *** No additional cost ** Silver *** No additional cost ** Gunmetal *** No additional cost * Titanium Rings ** Increases cost by $48.05 * Plain Stainless Rings ** Reduces cost by $2.40 * Titanium Plates ** Increases cost by $28.96 ** Reduces weight by 60% ** Stronger material * Stainless Plates ** Increases cost by $4.92 ** Maintenance free material ** Stronger material * High Carbon Plates ** Increases cost by $4.60 ** Stronger material that can be heat-treated * Thicker Material Plates ** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $1.04 *** Heavier and sturdier ** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $2.34 *** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended)